Gargoyle
The Gargoyle is a recurring enemy in the Final Fantasy series. They are winged demons, though not all take to the air when encountered. Gargoyles first appeared as low-rank enemies in the original Final Fantasy. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Gargoyles are weak enemies found in the Marsh Cave. Tougher versions, Rock Gargoyles, are present beginning in the GBA/PSP/iOS/Android versions. Final Fantasy III While flying in an airship on the world map, the player may encounter Gargoyles. They are a great deal tougher than their incarnations from the original game, but like all flying enemies, Gargoyles are weak to Wind. Final Fantasy IV Gargoyles are classified as insects. An evolved form called the Belphegor also exists. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- An evolved form called the Belphegor also exists. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gargoyles return as a regular, and rather weak, enemy the player fights throughout the game. Some variations of the Gargoyle exist, such as the Belphegor and Lucifer. Final Fantasy V Unique of their kin among the series, Gargoyles appear as bosses, standing as sentries at the locations where the tablets that seal away the twelve Sealed Weapons lie. Gargoyles appear in pairs, and both must be vanquished simultaneously for them to remain defeated. Final Fantasy VII Gargoyles nest at the Northern Cave and as such are some of the stronger enemies in the game. They are only susceptible to damage after nullifying the first strike against them, and can cast Level 4 Death. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The Gargoyles are volatile enemies, flitting around at high speeds to elude gun blasts. Their attack, Supersonic, is difficult to telegraph, but is always preceded by a sudden piercing shriek. They are found in Chapters 10 and 11. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Many species of gargoyles exist in this game, including the perturbing Experiment No. 119. Final Fantasy IX ''.]] Gargoyles stay true to their mythological roots, taking the form of immobile stone statues that dwell in Ipsen's Castle. They appear with an Agares, and will remain docile until the Agares casts Rise on it. Gargoyles can be defeated by destroying the accompanying Agares before this reanimation occurs, or by using a Soft on them. Final Fantasy XI The traditional gargoyles are known as Gargouilles, were members of the Demon family seen only during the Crystal War. There are several members of the Doll genus referred to as Gargoyles. They have no relation to Gargouilles and, as Dolls, are considerably different from all other gargoyles in the series. Final Fantasy XII The Gargoyle is a fiend/gargoyle-type enemy found in the Paths of Chained Light area of Golmore Jungle. Gargoyles, while not strong, can be difficult to defeat due to their elevated evade and tendency to form into groups of two or three. Gargoyles are frail but adapt at evading attacks. Final Fantasy XIV Lesser Gargoyle is a boss in the level 15 main story quest, appears alongside with the Masked Mage. Other gargoyles can be encountered in areas with Voidsent activity. Vagrant Story ''.]] The Undercity is the home of several Gargoyles, who are part of the Evil class of monsters. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Gargoyle appears as a regular enemy. It is encountered at Moschet Manor and in Rebena Te Ra for all three cycles. It is a flying enemy and is resistant to all types of magic, except for Gravity. The only way of defeating it is to cast Gravity on it, so it is no longer airborne, and attack it with regular or focus attacks. One type of Gargoyle appear in ''Crystal Chronicles. They are encountered at the Moschet Manor. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Gargoyle is an enemy type found in Pazuzu's Tower. They have higher HP than most other enemies at this point but are otherwise unremarkable foes. Final Fantasy Adventure The Gargoyle is an enemy found in Davias' Mansion, Glaive Castle, Mt. Rocks, and Undersea Volcano. They have a chance of dropping a Crystal. The Final Fantasy Legend The Gargoyle is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. It can be found on the fist floor of the Tower. Final Fantasy Legend III The Gargoyle is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party can transform into. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Gargoyle is an enemy in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions. ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gargoyle from ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a wind-elemental card. ''Bravely Default Gallery Etymology Gargoyles were initially ordinary stone statues built on rooftops to let rainwater above flow down to the ground through certain paths. The statues were usually carved as monsters and strange creatures, which later spawned the belief that gargoyles are the guardians of the buildings they live in. Category:Enemies